Not Your Typical Cupid
by imdeadsothere
Summary: With Cupid distracted with other cute Hogwarts couples, Optimus Prime will just have to do. SLASH. ONE-SHOT.


Draco nervously played with the small plastic figure in his pocket, his eyes fixed firmly on the boy in the middle of the room. Draco took deep breaths trying to calm himself, he'd chosen a seat as far away as possible and fortunately no one was watching him. Draco sighed. Could he do this? _Should_ he do this? He pulled the plastic figure out, it was a small plastic Transformer. Just looking at it brought a rush of memories to Draco's head.

"Okay, so, this is yours, I believe," Draco said, handing Harry a McDonalds happy meal bag. Harry smiled looking up past him.

"See, I told you, you could do it," he said grinning and taking the bag. Draco blushed at his compliment.

"I nearly paid him in galleons," he said quietly.

"Yeah, but you eventually got it right, as I knew you would," Harry just smiled at him self, glad he was finally getting the older boy to relinquish his unnatural fear of all things muggle. It's not like he disliked muggle things, he was just scared that he would mess everything up. He opened up his bag and peered inside.

"Yes, I got a toy!" he said, perhaps a little too gleefully for an 18-year-old, but nevertheless, he was happy. He pulled out a small plastic baggie, quickly removing the pastic and pulling out a small figuring.

"What is it?" Draco asked, eyeing it suspiciously as he pulled out his own toy.

"It's a transformer," Harry replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Draco looked down, opening up his own toy he brought another plastic figuring out, this one was yellow and black instead of blue and red like Harry's.

"And what's this?" he asked, holding it up for Harry to see.

"It's also a transformer," Harry replied, "That one's bumblebee."

"Bumblebee?" Draco stared at the little figurine in his hand. "And what about yours?"

"Mine? Oh I got Optimus Prime," Harry said, "he's the leader of the autobots."

"And what does bumblebee do?"

"He protects Sam of course."

"So, I still don't get exactly what a transformer is," Draco mumbled.

"They're aliens, they can turn into cars for disguise, but they can also be giant robots, like this."

"Oh, and who's Sam?"

"Sam Witwicky, he's the one who has to help them find the cube, otherwise Megatron and the Decepticons will take over the world." Draco looked up and had to keep from laughing at Harry's expression, his eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open, as if the Megatron and the Decepticons taking over the world was his biggest fear. Draco could keep himself from flat out laughing, but he couldn't hold in the strangled giggle that fell out of his mouth. Harry glared at him.

"What? It's true!" Harry argued. But Draco just let it out and burst into giggles, falling over on the floor. Harry's hand suddenly reached out, snatching Bumblebee from Draco's hands.

"Hey!" Draco said, sitting up, "that's mine!" Harry grinned, holding Bumblebee tauntingly in his hand.

"I'll have you know," he said, "that Optimus Prime could kick Bumblebee's ass any old day."

"Nuh-uh!" Draco argued. He couldn't believe he was actually arguing over who had the better plastic figurine, but he did anyway. Because Bumblebee was definitely the greatest. "And give that back!" his hand flew forward but Harry was too fast for him, pulling Bumblebee out of reach just in time. Laughing Harry stood up, backing away from Draco. Draco just went after him, chasing him around the room, damn, Harry was a quick little bugger. Draco finally caught him, pining Harry against a wall with one arm on either side of his body, keeping him from running.

"Give it back," Draco growled, holding his hand out. Harry smiling just grinned up at him, both Transformers still firmly clutched in his hands.

"No," Harry said, "not until you apologize for laughing at me."

"I wasn't laughing!" Draco said.

"Yes you were," Harry replied, leaning forward ever so slightly. It wasn't until then that they noticed exactly how close they were to each other. Both boys went dead silent, gazing into each others eyes. If anyone walked into the room at that moment it would have looked like they were kissing. Draco leaned forward, his face only inches from Harry's, wondering, no begging that Harry would close the gap. There was a moment of heavy silence, hanging in the air ominously, before Harry closed the gap, leaning forward into Draco, wrapping his arms loosely around his kneck and kissing him firmly on the lips.

Harry's lips were everything Draco could have imagined. Soft, and smooth, just, everything perfect. The kiss itself was heavenly. But it didn't last long when Harry abruptly ended it. Pushing Draco roughly away he stumbled backwards, his eyes wide and fearful were fixated on the floor.

"I… I'm sorry," Harry whispered, "I shouldn't have done that." He turned quickly, bolting from the room. Just before he left Draco could have sworn he heard one strangled cry exit his lips. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking. Draco stared after the boy, knowing full well that he wouldn't come back. That was when he spotted the two figurines on the floor. Optimus Prime laying not to far away from Bumblebee. Harry must have dropped them in his quick departure. Draco growled, kicking Optimus Prime, hard, causing him to fly through the room and crash into the wall.

"It's all your fucking fault, you bloody transformer," Draco growled, before falling onto the couch, and bursting into tears.

Draco looked away from the Transformer. No, he wouldn't think about that night, not now. Even just memory of it teared him up. It was painful to think about it. Draco had been in love with Harry for god knows how long, but it felt like freaking forever. And when he had finally maybe gotten a chance to be with him to tell him, or in this case show him, how he felt. He'd blown it.

Harry, as beautiful as ever, was talking with some friends. Not Weasel and Granger, honestly Draco had no idea where they are. But he'd heard rumors that they'd gotten together so maybe they were off snogging in some broom closet. Draco took a deep breath. He loved Harry, like a lot. And if there was even the slightest possibility that Harry liked him back (it had after all been Harry who had closed the space), he wasn't going to let it go. Standing up Draco walked straight towards Harry. He spotted Draco coming for him from a couple feet away and turned his head to watch Draco's advance.

"What do you want?" Harry asked quietly. Not looking at Draco but instead looking just to the right of him. Draco just silently held his hand out. Harry reached out, lifting the plastic red and blue transformer from Draco's hand. A small smile crossed his lips, as Harry looked down at the transformer almost fondly, as if it brought good memories.

"I knew I had forgotten something," he whispered quietly. Then looking up, and actually looking at Draco this time, he grinned, causing Draco's heart to flutter around in his chest. "I still say Optimus Prime kicks Bumblebees ass," Harry said.

"No he doe…" But Draco didn't finish that sentence. Because Harry had leaned forward and kissed him, softly on the lips. Only this time, he didn't run away afterward.


End file.
